The present invention relates to dot matrix panels of the type known as SELF-SCAN panels which are manufactured and sold by Burroughs Corporation. One type of SELF-SCAN panel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,586. These panels include rows and columns of scanning or priming cells and associated display cells and their associated electrodes. In operation, the columns of scanning cells are scanned or energized sequentially, beginning with an arbitrarily designated first column, in repeated scanning cycles, and simultaneously selected associated display cells are energized to display information. Such panels include an auxiliary column of cells, known as reset cells, adjacent to the designated first column of scanning cells for use in providing a source of excited particles for all of the cells in the first column of scanning cells to insure that all of the scanning cells turn on at the beginning of a scanning cycle. Under some circumstances, all of the reset cells either do not turn on, or they do not all turn on sufficiently rapidly to insure that all of the scanning cells in the first column turn on as required. The present invention provides an arrangement which avoids this problem.